


【何尚】做坏事

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【何尚】做坏事

站在厨房水槽边上打豆浆的9C下边没做任何遮挡，内裤也没穿，随着身上的动作，鸡儿在前头乱晃悠，反正阳台的百叶窗能刚好挡住下半身，也没在意，但没想到在针织衫下有一搭无一搭的蹭弄下鸡儿居然可耻得起了反应.... 

渐渐充血的阴茎把针织衫下头顶起一个小帐篷，说不上粗砺也算不上细腻的布料竟然带来一种羞耻的快感，被蒙住的小口不断流出黏液，哆哆蹭湿好几处地方

一侧身不小心顶到水槽边上的白瓷片上，激的浑身一颤，冰凉的质地刺激得G头小口紧缩，让原本无处发泄的阴茎又涨大了一截，直挺贴在小腹上

难耐地扭着腰，连鼻尖的呼吸都粘腻了几分，巴掌大的小脸蛋红扑扑的.... 

9C在心里暗自咒骂何九华这个死男人，一边拿手打飞机，一边想着人怎么还不回来有了小情绪...

两人前几个礼拜去国外旅行，9C有事先回来了一礼拜，原本何九华是昨晚的航班，结果由于暴雨延误了.... 

平时嫌他那张贱了巴搜的脸在眼前晃烦人，现在居然盼着他能快点回来。

脑子里自动播放何九华趴在他身上，奋力摆动精干有力的腰的样子，9C居然少有的不好意思了....

光想到这里，9C突然可耻地射了.... 正好一股脑全喷在衣角上，湿乎乎一大片，9C耳根子蹭一下红透.... 这说出去以后可没脸见人了.... 他可不想做三秒男.... 

何九华突然一个视频电话打过来，接也不是，不接也不是

“文博儿，你脸怎么红了 ，是不是不舒服？”

语气略带关怀，何九华正在回来的路上，手里还拎着9C最喜欢吃的抚顺麻辣拌，由于走路的步幅过大，整个人在画面里一上一下，9C的脸更红了，何九华每次操他也是这样上上下下.... 

“没...没....就是有点热...”  
“内啥，我锅里的粥熟了，我先挂了...”

这大冬天的能有多热，更何况他还体寒... 何九华迷惑，北京冬天刮的风跟后妈大嘴巴子一样，何九华踹紧手，想着9C的温柔乡不禁加快了步幅

9C随便找了个理由搪塞过去，画面关掉的一瞬间就把手机扔地毯上去了，9C夹着腿难耐地咬紧下唇忍耐的模样不多见，比不少女人能勾人

此刻9C想干点坏事

沙发上扔着何九华的定制抱枕，还有一个是9C自己的，那是爷们送的，专供两人坐大厅里看肥皂剧解闷用的，靠着抱着依着搂着皆可... 

想都没想就抄起何九华那只，回到卧室，躺到何九华那侧的被面上，把抱枕摆在自己脸边上，眼尾水雾氤氲，跟要哭了一样，接着亲了亲那只抱枕上的嘴，塌着腰侧躺着双腿大开，白花花的腿肉一颤一颤特别扎眼

自己的手怎么撸都没有那种感觉，总感觉少了点啥，G头都憋紫了，也没能第二次释放，腿跟的嫩肉都被自己蹭破了皮，阴囊又鼓又涨，他忽然干了件十分变态的事

翻身跪着趴在床上，把白嫩的屁股蛋撅老高，从窗外射进来的日光刚好打在腰身上，慵懒至极，然后把何九华内抱枕往鸡儿上一放，淌着黏液的小口对准何九华的嘴，闭眼想着九华亲自己的样子，跟只泰迪一样，耸动着腰往里戳，这可是优质棉布，一戳一个坑一戳一个坑。

越动幅度越大，弹力十足的床垫不受控制抖动着，没肉的膝盖把床垫硌出两个小窝，屁股一撅一收，后穴在空气中裸露着，连床架子都开始震荡，嘴里发出的声音也不控制了，“.....嗯......大华.....用力....”，额角的汗液还附着昨天晚上沐浴露的玫瑰花香，没一会，就抖着腿射了，呲了何九华一脸.... 

如果何九华看见的话.... 9C的腰要是要散了

就抱枕上何九华嘴角都让他戳破一块，没想到闷骚9C这么闷骚..... 

二次释放过后，腰部无力，深深塌陷，臀肉不受控制轻颤着，正在要趴下的时候，门锁突然响了

何九华回来了，9C吓得赶紧拉过被子，盖到脖子，那只狼藉一片的抱枕被飞速转移压在屁股下头，被射过的抱枕黏糊糊的，这时候压在屁股下，湿不拉几极度不舒服，但没办法，而且半疲软的性器依旧能把被子顶起来一块，所以他不得不弓着腿，跟要生孩子一样.... 

“博儿，你脸怎么这么红？是不是发烧了？”

“没....”

一边问着一边把手搭在9C额头上“挺凉丝的啊，不像发烧啊...”

9C故作乖巧地哼着鼻音，像只受惊的小兔子，“刚才练瑜伽练的....”

“嗯？.....赶快下床吧，给你带了你最爱吃的麻辣拌....”

“行，你先把它放碗里吧...”

“成，一会下楼来吃，我给你热着”

何九华感觉有点不对劲，又想不到哪里不对劲，平时9C看见麻辣拌跟肉包子打狗一样，恨不得，钻麻辣拌里头去，今天居然那么平淡，刚要下楼又转过身。

“哦，对了，我拿到私家影院电影票了”何九华等着被夸奖似的掏出口袋里的东西

“你....你不去换衣服吗？”

“嗯？刚回家就赶我出去啊？我在咱屋里换不行么？又不是没见过....”

最后这句话让9C耳根子又红了，他刚才脑子里的东西全是黄色废料，结果还没下去的鸡儿又起来了..... 

9C此刻希望何九华能快点出去，像小孩子干了坏事怕被揭穿.... 

“不是不是，大华，天太冷了，你先去洗个热水澡吧，舒坦”

何九华这北京大老爷们大大咧咧的，居然觉得尚九熙说的有道理，放下手里的东西就要往外走，临出门飞速在尚九熙脑门上亲了一口，啵的一声，在9C颈窝那里他隐约闻见了能让荷尔蒙迅速升高的东西，他以为自己太饥渴，想多了.... 

没成想，脚刚迈出门一步，狗子就从一楼颠上来，十分没眼力劲地一口扯掉了9C身上的被子，都没来得及反应，9c身上就没了遮挡，出于本能惊呼出声，九华一转头

“嚯，我说小脸蛋怎么这么红呢...”

9C腿间的鸡儿高高挺立，屁股下头的抱枕被弹到了一边，细腰起伏，臀肉浑圆，长腿交叠，整个身体都是淡粉色的，就像一只魅惑的猫正在发情，何九华一眼瞄见内只被蹂躏过的抱枕，指着故意问道“想不想我？嗯？”

一边往床上爬，一边解裤腰带

何九华这死男人，一把正中红心，骨节分明的指忽然抓住9C滚烫的鸡儿，坏心眼地扣了一下分泌透明黏液的小口，9C尖叫一声弓起细腰

“你大爷何九华！”

“嗯？谁大爷？”何九华又扣了一下，尚九熙不得不服软，何九华总是能爽到他的G点，自己的小兄弟被何九华掌控着，被带着魔力的手玩弄着双腿夹紧

“不公平！”

“怎么不公平？”

“你穿的比我多....我也要摸你的....”

何九华像烙铁一样的物件隔着布料压在9C腿跟，这样都能烫的9C两股发颤，偏偏某人嘴死硬，最后吃亏的还是自己... 

说完9c就后悔了，他手都撸酸了，何九华都没啥事，反而他自己又射了一次，弄得何九华掌心里全都是，又黏又腥

没一会，何九华身上的衣服就被自己脱光了，身上还带着从国外赶回来的仆仆风尘

9C整个人都软软糯糯的，比猫还好撸，胸前的二两肉被何九华又掐又揉，哼哼唧唧的声音抓心挠肝，何九华倒吸一口气，指尖一掐小红粒“疼啊！”，9C被亲肿了的嘴高声反抗—“疼还干坏事，是我满足不了你了？”

何九华在9C耳边反问，带着磁性的播音腔，特别好听

接着突然弹了一下9C的阴茎，又麻又疼，就知道何九华这臭男人得拿这说事“谁让你不回来.....”没底气的反抗 ，刚才操抱枕可来劲了.. 

“叫老公”

“你....臭不要脸....”

被啃咬过的脖颈像种满了小草莓，9C又要一礼拜无法出门了，接着就是密密麻麻遍布全身的湿吻，何九华这死鬼到底喝了多少水，亲的他满身口水... 

漂亮的脚尖踢了踢何九华的小兄弟“你不行啊....”

男人不可以说不行，自己老婆说自己不行更不行，这不能忍啊！

本来何九华想做足前戏让9C一会没那么难适应，结果9C非得勾火，哪次刚一进9C不是哭爹喊娘说太大的，嗯？

何九华解下的皮带一把缠住9C的双手高高举过头顶，伸展开的胸脯上点缀着的红缨被何九华亲吻着，何九华跪在9C腿间，舔弄着幽闭的穴口，灵巧的舌画着圈，打了发蜡的头发丝搔刮着9C腿跟最细嫩的地方，又痒又麻。

突然把腰掐在手里，你看9C这腰长的，何九华两只手刚刚好，手边也没顺滑剂，就着9C刚才射出来的东西，一股脑都摁进后方，半个月没做，这处还是那么紧致，一根指都寸步难行，恐怕一会又有人得哭着求饶了... 

湿润的内壁绞着何九华细长的指依依不舍，何九华轻车熟路地探到那处软肉，不断进犯着那一处“你大爷 ......”

9C的声音逐渐变成气声，只能在人身下接受这狂风暴雨的快感，身上的每一处细胞都在叫嚣着快感，蜷起的脚趾扣住纯色的床单，止不住的痉挛，一缩一缩的后穴粉嫩似花苞，轻颤的臀肉依旧让何九华爱不释手。

“啪”不算重地啪了9C屁蛋一下，“分开点”

背对着何九华跪着得9C被人命令着抬起腿，气还没喘匀，何九华的性器就瞄准地方一挺到底，九深一浅，大操大干，9C也没劲骂人了，只能大口大口喘息

被折腾了两个小时的9C嗓子已经嘶哑了，一股滚烫的热液径直拍打进甬道深处，烫的9C一弓腰把何九华的东西一吞到底，真好，伤敌800自损1000

完事后，何九华跟只大型犬一样搂着9C蹭人颈窝，贱兮兮哄着尚九熙，由于今儿又用力过猛了，9C的屁蛋子已经肿了，不出意外，何九华先生又得写深刻检讨了

“我最亲爱的尚老师，看看我”

用手扳过9C懒得看何九华的脸，眯着眼乐，献了好一顿殷勤，没办法，谁让自己以后的性福都掌控在9C手里呢

9C的肚子十分不合时宜地响起交响乐

“我现在就去给你热麻辣拌！”

何九华亲了亲9C的嘴角，跟根弹簧一样跳下床，尚九熙现在躺在床上哭笑不得，他打算明天去重新定制两只抱枕，戳不坏那种…


End file.
